1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking products. More particularly, the present invention relates to bake goods display trays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is a bakery display on which bakery or pastry may be placed while being decorated and prior to the time that it is placed in a pastry box and sold to the consumer. The bakery display is characterized by the fact that it is formed of corrugated paper and has a pattern lithographed or printed on one surface. Ordinary bakery display products wick the moisture and oils from the baked item causing a staining of the bakery display product giving an unsightly appearance. Further, ordinary bakery display products are not error tolerant during the decorating phase of a product.
The purpose of bakery display products is to provide a firm base for holding the baked item during decoration. A second purpose is to provide an attractive display base while the baked item is displayed in the bakery display case. A third purpose is to facilitate transfer of cake or other pastry from the counter of a bakery into the pastry box in which it is sold.
Numerous innovations for bakery display have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 476,340 titled Baking Plate for Pies issued to Wagandt comprises a baking plate for pies, cakes, etc., consisting of sheet metal having formed therein at equal distances apart depressions or recesses which extend in radial directions over the bottom, sides, and edges of the plate, and which produce upon the exterior of the bottom slightly projecting supporting ribs as and for the purposes set forth.
The patented invention differs from the disclosed invention herein because the patented invention is a metal construction and is designed to be reusable. While it is impervious to moisture it also requires a decorative doily between the bakery good and the metal. The patented invention is considerably more expensive to produce. Your invention comprises a corrugated layer protected by a plastic layer which encloses a preprinted paper layer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,342 titled Cake Plate issued to Reamer comprises a cake plate formed of a circular piece of flat molded pulp having a centrally positioned projection on the upper side thereof, said projection being pointed, and a plurality of concentric ribs formed on the lower side of said plate and all lying in the same horizontal plane.
The patented invention differs from the disclosed invention herein because the patented invention is constructed from molded pulp not corrugated materials. It does not have a paper layer or a plastic layer. The present invention does not have ribs or raised projections.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,798 titled Grease Proofing Paper issued to Collings et al., comprises a method of preventing greasy and oily exudations from paper packages of products tending to give such exudates through paper, which comprises enclosing such products in paper appearing on at least one face thereof a substantially continuous superficial coating of a water soluble cellulose ether of a type whose five percent solution in water has a viscosity above 70 centiposes, the said coating being tough and flexible even at sub-zero temperatures.
The patented invention differs from the disclosed invention herein because the patented invention is a grease proof paper made by coating a wrapping paper with thin layer of cellulose ether. An alternative embodiment describes the bonding of a moistened preformed film having a water soluble cellulose ether to a paper sheet. The patented invention does not use grease proof, plastic or corrugated paper. In the present invention polypropylene is laminated to the upper surface of a rigid sheet to provide a moisture barrier.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,111 titled Ornamental Cake Platter issued to Stanley comprises an ornamental cake platter comprises a relatively rigid and substantially circular base plate, a single annular ruffle including a flat inner edge portion secured to said base plate at points spaced inwardly from the marginal edge of the latter and a main body portion comprising a plurality of radial pleats projecting beyond the marginal edge of the base plate a substantially circular paper doily secured on said base plate and having an ornamental perforate marginal portion overlapping the main body portion of said ruffle, the marginal edgy of said doily being spaced inwardly from the marginal edge of the ruffle, and a substantially circular sheet of pliable transparent plastic secured to said base plate and covering said doily, the marginal edge of said transparent plastic being spaced outwardly from the marginal edge of the doily and spaced inwardly from the marginal edge of said ruffle, said doily and said base plate being substantially equal in diameter.
The patented invention comprises a circular base having multiple layers of decorative material applied in concentric circles. The decorative pattern is overlaid with plastic sheeting to protect it. While no mention is made of imprinting the paper layers, since they are decorative, adding printing or a printed pattern, would be considered an obvious and normal addition. The present invention is not fabricated from fabric, paper or doilys. Further the present invention is not stapled and it does not have raised edges.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,459 titled Cake Disc issued to Halpern comprises a disposable pastry supporting article comprising a substantially flat disc shaped plate formed of normally liquid absorbent paperboard material, one side of said plate disposed to support an item of pastry, said pastry support side of said plate covered by a grease resistant coating to prevent absorption by said paperboard material or greasy substances associated with pastry said coating disposed in a pattern comprising various tones to form a decorative face on the supporting surface of said plate and said plate formed with a plurality of ridges projecting from the centermost portion of said plate to frictionally hold pastry on said surface in a relatively fixed position with respect to said plate said ridges being formed of sufficiently shallow dimension to allow the bottom portion of the cake to rest on the pastry engaging surface of said plate.
The patented invention differs from the disclosed invention herein because the patented invention is circular, having a `grease resistant coating` where your invention is impervious to grease and liquids. Because the patented invention has ridges it cannot be inked consistantly and tend to wear off on the tops of the ridges. The present invention laminates the printed paper between the base and the with polypropolene which is a significant new process. This protects the inks and creates a moisture proof, cleanable high gloss finish.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,570 titled Device for Supporting a vessel issued to Cooper comprises a device for supporting a vessel, such as a flower pot and for containing water or liquid draining therefrom is disclosed. The device comprises a flat liquid impervious base covered by a layer of absorbent material which is clamped to the flat base. Sides are also included to contain liquid in excess of that, that can be absorbed by the absorbent layer.
The patented invention differs from the disclosed invention herein because the patented invention catches liquids to prevent them from spilling on a surface. It is not designed to display baked items. The upper most layer absorbs liquids it is not impervious to them.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,579 titled Decorative Heat Retaining Pizza Cover issued to Armeno et al., comprises a decorative heat retaining pizza cover is disclosed which includes a member supported above the soft inner portion of the pizza by a plurality of standoffs, and tending to retain heat imparted to the pizza when the pizza is baked. The member may carry decorative legends and/or ornaments on its viewable surface indicative of a festive occasion, and the cover may be retained as a remembrance of said occasion.
The patented invention differs from the disclosed invention herein because the patented invention is a heat retaining cover designed to be installed on top of baked good to keep them warm. Your invention comprises a corrugated layer protected by a plastic layer which encloses a preprinted paper layer designed to be place under baked goods and does not retain heat by design.
Numerous innovations for a bakery display have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.